<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daddy. by dumpstergrizzly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591146">daddy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpstergrizzly/pseuds/dumpstergrizzly'>dumpstergrizzly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpstergrizzly/pseuds/dumpstergrizzly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shouyou hinata has just left the rehabilitation centre for his concerning drug addiction. it took him nearly a year before he felt he was able to ward off the temptation. all ties were cut from past teammate and friend tobio kageyama before he even checked in. his family and friends are happy to have him back, but how long will he be able to stay before "daddy" comes calling for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i'm home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>major trigger warning. this will be a heavy work, containing drugs, drug abuse and addiction, and some non consensual aspects dealing with obsession. i highly recommend not reading if any of these subjects make you feel uncomfortable or uneasy. i just want everyone to stay safe.</p><p>you are loved and you matter.<br/>love yall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>shouyou hinata steps out of the facility he called home for the past eleven months. it had been a horrible, but greatly needed, experience. not seeing family or friends for so long was like a bullet to the chest, but he knew that it was best for his wellbeing. growing up, shouyou always found some way to make his own happiness, but being locked up with four white walls closing in on him was absolute hell. it took a month before he found his own light and continued to keep it burning until the end of his stay. he forced himself to interact with other patients and write at least one good thing that happened every day. after the extensive withdrawal passed, he felt that it was a bit easier to find those happy things and start moving forward with his recovery.</p><p> </p><p>shouyou takes a deep breath before making his way down the front steps to the shuttle bus. it 's finally here for him, to take him back home. he starts to tear up just looking at it, knowing his family is waiting at home for him, waiting eleven months for him to return. he worked so hard for this very moment, and he can't wait to finally tell them all how sorry he was. he'd been dreaming of this day since he arrived, and he hardly slept at all the night before. he was just too excited.</p><p> </p><p>"going home, shouyou?" the driver asks. nagomi shirube, an intern that year, had made shouyou's transition to life in the centre so much easier. he'd been terrified the day he showed up, and it still hadn't changed. his hands were shaking and his knees felt like rubber with every step. she comforted him the first few days, making sure to stick by his side through his withdrawal. it had been a violent few weeks, waking up every night in a cold sweat with aches contracting his entire body. he was smashed day in and day out with waves of anger and sadness, flip flopping them constantly. as he lived in the centre, everything in his life started to change. the only thing that truly remained was nagomi, and he was beyond grateful for everything she did for him.</p><p> </p><p>"finally, after eleven months." shouyou sighs, sitting down in the seat diagonal to hers. "i can't wait to see my family, and my friends. they supported me through this entire thing, and i can't wait to have them back." he explains, taking off his backpack and setting it to the side. "they knew something was different about me even after i was so dismissive of their concerns. they really saved my life last year."</p><p> </p><p>nagomi turns in her seat to look at him. "shouyou, you saved your own life. you were the one to check yourself into rehab. you took that step. nobody else could take it for you." she explains. "they may have helped steer you in the right direction, but they left the gas pedal up to you." her words feel warm in his heart, like honey on a toasted muffin. one of the things that nagomi had told him was to celebrate the tiny victories. and one of his first tiny victories was checking himself in. nobody in his family forced him, not his mom or dad, not his friends .... he just saw the concern and heartbreak in their faces and took the step.</p><p> </p><p>"you're right, nagomi." shouyou smiles, "celebrate the tiny victories."</p><p> </p><p>nagomi grins before turning back around in her seat. "you know, that's a pretty great saying. whoever told you that is a total genius." she brags about herself, laughing softly. "alright, let's get going. it's about an hour's drive, so get comfy." she tells him, winking at him in the large mirror above her head.</p><p> </p><p>shouyou slides down in his seat and curls up against his backpack. it was filled with his clothes and his phone, but the phone had no charge left. he hadn't held a phone the entire time he was there. he hadn't listened to his own music, texted anyone in his contacts list, or even scrolled aimlessly through his thousands of emails. thinking about it, he's scared of what he may find when he charges it up. who will be waiting for him just beyond the lock screen? who will be lurking silently in his contacts just waiting to emerge?</p><p> </p><p>he shakes his head, tossing the dreary thoughts around until he can't concentrate on them anymore. he knows he deleted everything to do with the man who ruined his life. he knows he made it clear that he would never do this type of shit again. he set his boundaries and intended to keep them. shouyou hated him for what he did to not only him, but his entire family. their shared circle of friends. </p><p> </p><p>tobio kageyama ruins everything he touches. it used to be the opposite, that everything he touched turned into gold or some shit. but after high school, he changed drastically. it was scary, but shouyou couldn't stop himself from being attracted to the fear. he loved the adrenaline, the risk, the way they fell asleep tangled--</p><p> </p><p>another violent shake of his head throws the disgusting image of tobio out of shouyou's head. he can't start thinking about tobio now, and he definitely won't let himself do it ever again. a henchman of satan himself, but it took shouyou too long to realize it.</p><p> </p><p>all it took was one pill. his first mistake that wasn't his fault in the first place. one pill, despite his declinations, made it into his mouth and down his throat. one pill turned into two pills a week later, and four the week after. he soon found himself spiralling downwards, but no matter how many steps he took, it all fell apart with each pill. shouyou finally eased himself back down after a while, but it became a rut, a routine, a need. once he felt numb to the pills, he asked for something harder. since he was the one asking tobio for it, he assumed he was the one in control. <em>just a little here, and maybe a little there. that's it. that's all i'm going to do.</em> but the moment tobio heard the question, he knew he had a new way to control the helpless ginger.</p><p> </p><p><em>"don't worry, this stuff isn't as bad as the pills."</em> he had told shouyou. his second mistake, believing tobio. he should've known that a conman like tobio would lie right to his face and feel nothing afterwards. shouyou agreed to try it, and the rush was unimaginable. he'd never felt so <em>good</em>. everything slowed to a near halt, and he swore he could feel the earth turning underneath his feet.</p><p> </p><p>tobio already had him hooked, and he knew that shouyou couldn't get enough. that night, tobio treated him like a precious gem, taking care of him and helping ease him down. he felt lower than ever, his limbs seeming to grow heavier and heavier as he slipped under the spell of a new drug. it was even better than last time, only because he asked for this round. he needed something new, and tobio came through in a flash.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>anytime you want some more, you just ask for 'daddy'."</em> tobio told him that night, brushing the strands of hair away from shouyou's face. from that point on, tobio became the ultimate addiction, and 'daddy' took second place. the reason tobio called the drug 'daddy' was simply because it took control of your life. it set limitations, freedoms, and loomed over you like a storm. the way the drug made tobio feel, was the way he viewed every father figure: pushy, manipulative, strict and controlling. the nickname became popular through the streets almost overnight, and it seemed like everyone wanted a bump of daddy.</p><p> </p><p>shouyou quickly became more addicted to tobio than the drugs, always needing to be right by his side. the way tobio reassured him that everything was okay, the way tobio held him. the way tobio kissed him, he almost forgot how great it felt to--</p><p> </p><p>"shouyou," a voice whispers. has tobio come back to take him away?</p><p> </p><p>"shouyou!" the voice snaps.</p><p> </p><p>shouyou rips his head up from the makeshift pillow and locks eyes with nagomi. he gasps for air, seeing warm afternoon light pouring into the bus. tobio isn't looming over him, he's in a bus on the way home to his family. he lets out a deep sigh and runs a hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"we're here," nagomi smiles. "you dozed off about ten minutes into the trip. i wish i could let you sleep, but i think your family is waiting for you." she says, pointing out the window on his right.</p><p> </p><p>a large banner reading "welcome home, shouyou!" is plastered above the front door. as soon as his eyes land on it, his hand rushes to his mouth and tears spring into his eyes. they knew he was coming home, and they were waiting for him. he lets his hand drop, and a large grin has taken over his face.</p><p> </p><p>"here's my card, shouyou. just in case you need anything. if anything becomes too hard to handle, just call me and i'll be able to transfer you back to the facility." nagomi explains. she takes a moment of silence before speaking again. "i really am proud of you, shouyou. you overcame so much and i think you'll be just fine."</p><p> </p><p>shouyou looks up at her before wrapping her in a hug. "thank you for your consistent support through this whole thing." he tells her softly. "you helped me celebrate every baby step toward recovery. i'm happy to call you a friend." looking back toward the house, he nods. "i've been waiting for this all year. i have to go see my family."</p><p> </p><p>"i believe in you, shouyou. take care of yourself." she smiles. </p><p> </p><p>shouyou leaps off the bus and runs up to the front door of his parent's house, pushing it open. "i'm home." he whispers. "i'm finally home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. he's back.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tobio has just received word that shouyou is out of the rehabilitation centre, and he's prepared to do anything to regain control of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>major trigger warning. this will be a heavy work, containing drugs, drug abuse and addiction, and some non consensual aspects dealing with obsession. i highly recommend not reading if any of these subjects make you feel uncomfortable or uneasy. i just want everyone to stay safe.</p>
<p>you are loved and you matter.<br/>love yall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"he's back." tobio smirks, staring down at the phone in his hands. the photo of his smiling face was plastered all over their previous mutual friends' profiles. shouyou had gotten the colour back in his face, he had gained back some of the weight he lost, and he had his family back. before checking himself into the facility, tobio had nearly gotten everyone to drop him. if it hadn't been for hitoka and yuu, he probably would've been able to sever the ties and have total control. that was the only thing he ever wanted with shouyou: control, power, influence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it all started back in their first year of university. it began with keiji akaashi scoring small amounts of weed from a couple of growers he knew from high school. it soon became too much trouble than it was worth, so tobio decided to move on to something different. he tried cocaine, lsd, ecstasy, everything. nothing was taking him as high or as low as he wanted. he wanted a fall-to-the-ocean-floor kind of low. tobio started to ask around, explaining how he wanted to feel, and something came through to him soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>that drug became "daddy", a simple nickname tobio had coined while thinking about how the drug made him feel. it was strict, pushy, controlling and manipulative. it was the drug that set limits, gave and took freedoms you never thought you had, and no matter where you were .... it followed you like a shadow. it became "daddy" to a multitude of others once the officials started to crack down on trade in the area, so the name stuck. it was much easier to ask for "daddy" anyway. dealers started selling it with the name as well, and soon, tobio became part of a contract with keiji as his partner. he was finally able to get whatever he wanted when he wanted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>after a year with them, he was finally able to start selling "daddy" to others. he was a beginning dealer with extremely limited quantities, but still a dealer nonetheless. tobio was able to keep it fairly quiet around shouyou, but for security reasons. he didn't know how shouyou felt about drugs, and he knew he would never ask him outright. it didn't take long for shouyou to figure out something was off, though. tobio wasn't leaving for school with him in the morning, he wasn't showing up to volleyball practice, and it was starting to worry him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>hey, tobio?"</em> shouyou asked while standing over the kitchen sink. "<em>you would tell me if you were in trouble, right?</em>" the concern on his face was enough to make tobio stop dead in his tracks. did he know? had he seen something? had he heard something from someone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>depends on what it is.</em>" he snapped. "<em>if i got a horrible grade on my transcript, i wouldn't tell you that. if i were really in trouble, like involved with police and everything, maybe.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>you're not attending classes, you're not coming to practice .... it's just weird for me to not see you there. you practically lived in the karasuno gymnasium, and now you won't even set foot in one.</em>" shouyou explained. "<em>is it depression? is it something else? is it anything i can help with, because, damn it, i care about you."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>tobio turned to look at him. he never really heard anyone say they cared about him, besides his parents. it was a little jolting to him, having someone that cared. "<em>it's not depression, it's nothing like that, i promise. it's just time for me to move on to different things. university isn't for me, volleyball doesn't do much for me anymore.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>i want to help you. volleyball is and always has been the first love of your life. you used to tell me that nobody would ever win you over like volleyball did.</em>" shouyou whispered. "<em>you can't just stop playing. if it's academics, then we still have hitoka and kei .... they can help you. they will help you.</em>" he grabbed a towel to dry his hands before picking up his phone. he was just about to dial kei before tobio snatched the phone away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>it's not academics, either. it's .... it's work. i got a job. it takes up more of my time but pays well, and it's already started to turn a profit. i don't need help, i promise.</em>" tobio explained. "<em>maybe, someday, i'll take you to work with me. i'd just have to ask my boss about it ...."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>tobio hums to himself, running his fingers around the rim of a glass. the amber whisky he'd grown so accustomed to stared up at him from the half-empty tumbler. a knock at the door of his hotel room makes him look up in panic. he knows nobody is supposed to come around today, so he approaches the door cautiously. looking through the peephole, he spots a familiar face and quickly unlocks the bolt on the door. "keiji, i thought you said you weren't going to come by today?" he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i heard that our little friend had been released, and i figured i'd like to hear how you're doing." keiji says. tobio steps to the side and allows his partner into his room, finally glancing through the halls to see if anyone else is around. the halls are clear of people, so he closes and locks the door again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"he's definitely been released. i saw people hanging around and posting pictures with him on social." tobio explains. "phase one has already begun, so i'm just going to have to wait for the right time to start phase two."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>keiji glances up at him from the couch. "phase one? phase two?" he asks. "what are you planning to do, tobio?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well, he got away from me once," tobio says. "don't think i'm going to let it happen again." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>keiji stands, walking over to where tobio loomed over the desk. "you're not seriously thinking about dragging him back into this?" he asks. "do you realize what he could've done to our trade? he could've given names, addresses, contact information .... but he kept his mouth shut."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"he knew to keep his mouth shut," tobio growls, taking down a long sip of his whisky. "he knew what i could do to him if he said anything to authorities." it was true. tobio had knocked some sense into shouyou over his little escapade. he made sure to burn what exactly happened to little rats into his skull. shouyou had been scared shitless after he witnessed firsthand what tobio was capable of. tobio had never meant for him to see it, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. anything that hurt the ginger hurt tobio as well, but not nearly as much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>tobio remembers the fear in shouyou's eyes, the tears threatening to spill over, the cries bubbling under the surface. it hit tobio in a way that he hadn't felt before, and now hasn't felt since then. the only person he cared about was shouyou, as long as it was him in charge. he knew what he needed to do as soon as shouyou saw what kind of business he was in. he had to cut all contacts and gain control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it was all under control. i knew what i was doing." tobio says, looking up at keiji. "it just took too long to get rid of those last friends of his. everyone had given up up him except them, and they pushed him right into rehab."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you had it under control? you knew what you were doing?" keiji asks. "you brought someone into our building that never kept anything to himself. every thought in his head turns into words that just fly out of his mouth!" shouyou did have a bad habit of turning every thought into song, no matter where he was or who he was standing next to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tobio folds his hands. "if i bring him back into it, those last two contacts are gone. they'll give up on him after falling back into it. with that, i have total control."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"why do you want control? why do you need it?" keiji asks. "why with him, especially? you moped around every match saying how much you hated him, and suddenly he's what's most more important to you? i know you guys have grown over the years with each other but he's just not the type of person capable of taking this all in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tobio tsks in disgust. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>keiji turns to leave. "all i'm going to tell you is that you'd better not drag him back down here. if i find out you did, i'll tell our boss. he'll tell his goons your name and address, tell them your crimes and they'll beat you until you're one with the earth. you'll be dead before he ever knocks on your door." he snaps, unlocking the door and slamming it behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>keiji specifically said he'd better not find out, and tobio knew how to keep a secret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>